The Moments that Made the Future
by Jillian Ryn
Summary: L/J The fifth year at Hogwarts for the Marauders, Lily, Arabella, and a few others....Not love/hate... Lily and James have been best friends since first year, now their feelings are starting to develop into more.


Title: The Moments that Made the Future  
  
Author: Jillian Rye  
  
Summary: The fifth year at Hogwarts for the Marauders, Lily, Arabella, and a few others. Not love/hate Lily and James have been best friends since first year and their feelings are now starting to develop into more. Hopefully it won't be too cliche.  
  
Disclaimer: I am nowhere near creative enough to come up with the world of Harry Potter that right belongs to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Feedback: Please I really need to know if I've created some Mary Sue characters this is my first HP story so it might be lacking.  
  
Distribution: Please, please take it but tell me where your putting it.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that this doesn't really go along with book #5 but I had already started it.  
  
Now on with the story.......  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Emerald eyes that hid behind dark red hair scanned the crowd for familiar faces. The owner of the bright green eyes had just arrived at platform 9 3/4 and was hoping to find her friends before she had to board the Hogwarts Express. Lily cringed when her eyes caught on two boys who were standing about twenty feet from her. The tallest, who had blonde hair that had been slicked back and cold blue eyes, was snickering at a first year who had managed to trip on his own robs. The other boy simply looked down his long crooked nose at him. His dark eyes were filled with disgust as he ran a hand threw his long black hair.  
  
Lily spun around when she heard her name being called. It took her a moment to find where the voice was in the cacophony that filled the platform. A large grin spread across her pretty face when Lily spotted her best friend, Arabella. The dark haired girl fought her way over to the red head and enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
"Arie I can't breath!" Lily said with a laugh.  
  
The brunette pulled away but her hands remained on Lily's shoulders as she began to question, "How was your summer? How was your sister? Still a prat, I suppose. Who did you stay with your mom or your dad? Did you see any of the boys? Can you believe that were in our fifth year? I hated America, my cousins were such a bore! Can you believe that none of them knew how to play Quidditch! Not even the boys!" Arabella said outraged. It was not untypical for Arie to jump form one subject to another in a matter of two seconds.  
  
"My summer was uneventful at best, painfully boring at it's worst. I avoided my sister as much as I could, but she is, unfortunately, still a horse faced prat. I spent half with my summer with my mom and half with my dad," Lily began rattling off answers to Arie's questions. Lily's parents had separated when she was eleven and divorced on her twelfth birthday. They had joint custody. Although it was amazingly painful at the time, she had since adjusted. Arie was the only person who knew that she still hoped her parents would get back together. She knew it was a fantasy and unrealistic and she was fully aware it would never happen, but she still harbored a child like hope. Her sister, Petunia, blamed Lily for her parents divorce, because it had happened shortly after her acceptance into Hogwarts. Although Lily knew it was ridiculous, a small part of her believed her sister. After a pause for breath, Lily continued with her answers to Arabella's questions, "I didn't get to see any of the boys over the summer, but I owled them all a couple time. And no I definitely cannot believe were in our fifth year. And I'm sorry about you tortuous trip to American. I know how much you hate your cousins."  
  
"I wish you could have come with me," Arabella said, "we could've had so much fun slipping cockroach clusters into their lunches."  
  
"Me too," Lily said picturing the look on Arie's American cousins when they took a bite of the crunchy candy.  
  
Lily smiled, Arie had not changed much over the summer, her dark hair had grown a few inches so that it now reached mid way down her back and she had grown a few inches taller but her chocolate eyes still shown with adventure and her smile still screamed mischief. Arie had tried her best to disguise herself as a muggle and with Lily's influence she had created a somewhat decent outfit, that is, if you excluded the fact the she wore rain boots with a short sundress and a trench coat. But Arie somehow managed to pull it off. Lily mused that the girl could dress in rags and still look great. Lily envied Arabella's perfect figure and couldn't understand how Arie hated her curves. Lily tried to control her laughter at Arabella's outfit as best she could but Arie knew her too well.  
  
Arabella put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What is so funny?"  
  
Lily was saved from answering when two hands wrapped around her eyes. The hands were calloused from countless Quidditch games and practices but still managed to be soft. A familiar and comfortable voice right next to her ear said, "Guess who?"  
  
"Hmmm," Lily said faking concentration, "could it be Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah, but keep guessing anyway!" the voice laughed against her ear.  
  
"Okay well, could it be.... Sirius?" Lily repeated a small smile inching it's way across her face.  
  
"Your no fun," he complained releasing his grip from around his eyes and starting to tickle her stomach.  
  
"No ... no stop it ... please.... Sirius...," she said through laughs that were bringing tears to her eyes, all the while squirming to get out of his grip.  
  
"You know what you have to do Lils," he said with a mischievous smile never pausing in his attack on her.  
  
Lily screamed out, "Okay ... okay.... Sirius is the greatest, most handsome, smartest man on earth!"  
  
Sirius immediately let go, "See that wasn't so bad was it."  
  
The red head sent him a deadly glare and smacked his arm, but they both knew she was kidding when she muttered, "I hate you!"  
  
Sirius just smiled at her and picked up his bags and began to walk away, "Come on, we've got the apartment in the back."  
  
Lily watched as one of her best friends walked towards the train. Sirius was the older brother she had never had, even though she was born two weeks before him. His body was obviously one of a Quidditch player. His strong arms easily carried his heavy luggage which was covered in stickers from the many places he had traveled, he had broad shoulders and muscular legs. Sirius' pitch black owl, Brimstone, flew a few feet behind him following him into the train. Sirius was exactly the same as the last time Lily had seen him. His dark brown, almost black, hair was just past touching the tips his ears, his dark chocolate eyes still sparkled in warning of the prank he was about to pull, and his warm smile still reveled his perfect white teeth. The two inch "S" shaped scar right below his ear on the right side of his neck, which he received from falling off his broom in the Quidditch match against Slytherin last year, was still barely visible against his tan. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, could have easily gotten ride of it but Sirius had proclaimed that, "Chicks dig scars." The statement was purely Sirius.  
  
Lily turned around to pick up her luggage and noticed that Arabella was still silently laughing hysterically and clutching her side, using Lily's luggage to hold her up. "Shut up," Lily said yanking her luggage from under the brunette, almost sending her to the ground, and violently grabbed her owl cage making Bonnie, a gray spotted owl who she had named to go along with Arie's brown owl Clyde, screeched loudly drawing attention form the wizards nearby. She started marching towards the train not looking back to see if Arabella followed.  
  
TBC  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author's Note: Someone please tell me if this is anywhere near decent and if these characters seem like Mary Sue's. And if they are please tell me how to fix it. I know I'm not that good of a writer and would like to know how to improve. -Jillian 


End file.
